


The Ghost of A

by PsychoMeows



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Loss, Love, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy, True Love, Yaoi, ghost - Freeform, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Halloween one shot. After A's death, B is losing his mind and planning to defeat L. He ever thought he'd see A's ghost...Yaoi, suicide, tragedy and implied sex.Originally on Fanfiction, has been re-edited.





	The Ghost of A

B's P.O.V

Slowly, I went down the stairs with my head down, not looking at anyone as I walked past. The only reason I had bothered to go down this afternoon was because I had run out of jam and needed more if I was to continue with my plans to destroy L.

It had been months since my precious A's death and it was now Halloween, L's birthday and I hated that L could live to have another birthday when A did not. A never deserved to die, it was all L's fault; he was the one who put all that pressure on him. If he treated A better, then A wouldn't have slit his wrists open, A would've still been in my arms. L had to get what was coming to him and I was going to show him that I was better; that I was more than just a copy, I wanted to prove that L was nothing! I was going to beat him even if it was the last thing I do and then be with A again.

I got to the cafeteria, got a jar of jam and sat in the same corner were A and I used to always sit, eat and kiss quietly. Now he wasn't here with me, I was alone. I stared at A's empty seat for a while, wishing he could be back there with me before I started to eat my jam. I was doing my best to only think about my plan to beat L and nothing else but it proved difficult as it had been a while since I sat here and the date did not help. I could feel myself becoming sad at the death of my lover and then I became angry at L for everything; how dare he push us to be his successors we were so much more! We were better than he could ever hope to be! I clenched my hand into a fist, right at that moment I just wanted to hit something, anything.

"B?" a little girl known as Linda asked. "Are you alright? Can I do something to help?"

I felt my left eye twitch, I knew she meant well, she was kind, only a small child and had just come to Wammy's House a month ago but I didn't want people to talk to me, I wanted to be alone. Before I could think my body moved on its own and my fist was up and down in a second and the little child was lying on the floor, holding her face, crying. Everyone was staring with open mouths; I just hit a little kid for no reason and I didn't feel guilty at all, I didn't care, the only thing I cared for was gone and with that I lost all compassion and kindness I may have had, I just didn't care.

Linda was taken away by one of the older kids and I felt someone grab me by my upper arm and drag me off to Rodger's office, I accepted it. I may not have cared but if I resisted, my punishment would've be worse and my jam could've be taken away and jam was essential if I was to take down L. I was left outside the office for a bit as the boy who dragged me told on me and soon Roger called me inside his office, I got up without a fuss and walked inside.

I stood in front of the desk as Rodger looked up at me looking really pissed off. "Back-up, why did you hit Linda?" he asked firmly.

I clenched my hands again; I hated being called 'Back-up.' I am not a copy, a spare! I am above L! Beyond L and I'd show him that! "That's not my name," I said in a monotone voice, a voice like L's...

Rodger sighed loudly and repeated the question. "Why did you hit Linda?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter." I shrugged showing my neutrality to the situation.

"It does matter! I know Alternate's passing was hard on you but you must move on. You're attacking people for no reason, your behaviour is much more violent, you're not attending classes and you're just locked up in your room all day, this needs to stop."

"His name is Aden!" I snapped. I didn't care what he said to me, all I cared about was what he called my Angel. He wasn't copy, a spare! He was above L! Beyond L.

"You're avoiding what I'm saying, you must move on or you'll never be able to have a good life or-"

"What if I don't want a 'good life'?! What if I don't want to move on?! Aden was everything! He's gone and I can't take it! I don't give a fuck what you or anyone else thinks! I'll be leaving this hellhole soon so you don't have to worry about me hurting L's new precious successors much longer!" I stormed out the room, I heard Rodger calling for me to come back but I ignored him. I knew he wouldn't chase me, he's too old and I knew he and everyone else was afraid of me.

I got more jam and locked myself away in my room again. I didn't want to listen to that old man telling me what to do with my life.

I stood in the doorway and looked around. I really had to get out for Wammy's House soon this whole room reminded me of A; the desk he slaved away at till the early hours of the morning was still in the corner, all his books were in the bookshelf next to mine, all his clothes were in the closest with mine, the bed we shared and had sex in was still there not slept in since A's death (I'd been 'sleeping' on the floor,) and the bathroom where A had ended his life was right through the door on the other side of the room. I hadn't entered that bathroom since I had found my beloved's body; there were probably still traces of his blood that the cleaners had missed. Instead of using that bathroom I used the bathroom of the empty room next door. Rodger had tried to make me take that room but I didn't want to, I wanted to stay in this room because it motivated me to make the necessary plans for my murders and such.

However, right now it didn't motivate me, it just made me feel depressed and lonely and angry. I stepped further inside, pulled off my black baggy shirt and collapsed on the floor, I hit the floor with my fist, I could feel tears begin to built up, I couldn't stop them from falling, "Aden..." I sobbed. I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tired. Before long I fell asleep from the exhaustion I gave myself by over working and the crying section. I knew that the last time I had a healthy uninterrupted sleep was back when A was alive, after A's death I developed insomnia, I couldn't sleep without being haunted by nightmares about seeing the man I loved being naked and covered in his own blood so I stopped sleeping to avoid the nightmares. All the sleepless nights must have caught up to me because I slept well and awoke around 9pm.

I awoke on the ground like I normally did, my eyes felt puffy and my face felt wet and for a moment I was shocked. The shock was normal, every time I woke up to find myself on the floor confused as to why I was there and not cuddled up to A and then it hit me; A committed suicide, this realisation was like a knife to the heart. Once the shock was over I began to come to myself that's when I heard it; sobbing, loud sobbing coming from the bed. I knew that I wasn't the most sane person in the world but as of that time I knew what was in my head and what wasn't, that's when I knew there was someone in my room, how had they gotten in here when it was locked? Why were they here? And why were they crying? I didn't know but I wanted them out of my room, I wanted to be alone.

I slowly and quietly got up and turned around to shout at the intruder and possibly bring them physical harm but stopped as soon as I saw who was on the bed with his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them, head peeking up at me; light blue shirt, blue jeans, dark blue collar, brown eyes behind thick glasses and shoulder length blonde hair; Aden, there was no name or lifespan over his head like a dead person but it was him. However he was dead, the lack of a name and lifespan proved this, he couldn't be here now in the bed, crying. Even though it felt real and not just something in my head, it had to be all in my head, it wasn't real, my mind was playing tricks on me, was I truly insane now? This couldn't be real so I did what everyone in this situation would do; I repeatedly banged my head off the wall to make it go away.

When I stopped hitting my head I turned to look back at the bed but 'A' was still there staring at me with a puzzled expression, head tilted to the side like a puppy who didn't understand a command. Because he was still there I resumed hitting my head until I felt a cold hand on my naked shoulder. I looked at him, he was standing so close to me, it felt so real like A was really there but now he was close I could clearly see that he was slightly transparent.

"Beyond. Are you ok? You can see me?" That voice! There was no doubt about it; it was really the voice of my deceased lover... It was just as sweet and innocent as I remember, still so full of emotion.

I slowly took a deep breath. I was seeing a psychiatrist because I was hearing voices in my head; he was worried that A's death could make it worse and that I may start to see things that weren't really there, this had to be it. "You're not real." I stated it more to reassure myself than anything else.

'A' looked hurt by what I said and backed up a little, that's when I noticed the red stains on the sleeves of his shirt; blood from where he cut his wrists. "I'm really here Beyond. I've been here since the day I died unable to properly pass on, you never saw me until now."

I shook my head there was no way this could be real. "Ghosts don't exist, I'm seeing things, I'm going mad!"

"You really think that ghosts don't exist? Beyond, you have shinigami eyes; that is proof of the existence of shinigami so if shinigami exist why can't ghosts?" he reached out his hand to me, slowly. I could now see the blood on his sleeve better and the blood was soaking it, the cuts seemed to still be bleeding... "I'm really here, please Beyond, I'm scared," more tears began to fall and I couldn't take it anymore. This could well be something to do with my insanity but that no longer mattered. Seeing A upset and scared like that, I hated it and I had to comfort him, I slowly stepped forward and brought him into a tight hug. To my surprise he was solid; I had no trouble holding him at all. He was also cold, very, very cold but he wasn't shivering. He held onto me tightly as he cried on my shoulder.

"Aden…" I spoke quietly and softly "I've missed you, I've missed you so much!" I began to sob a little as well, "I love you!"

"I'm sorry!" A blurted out and looked up at me "I regret ending my life, I shouldn't have done it! I had no idea it would affect you in such a way… Beyond please don't kill anyone!"

"Aden… I… I have to. It was L's fault you died, we're better than him! We are not copies! I have to show him that I'm better than he is…"

"You don't have to! Beyond please, no good will come of it, just leave Wammy's House if it's that hard for you and forget about it all. I want you to move on and be happy, even if it means forgetting me and finding a new lover-"

"That's impossible! Aden, you're the only one for me and I can't just forget you. I'll do want I have to so please stop. I'll be with you in the end, I promise." I looked deep into his tear filled eyes. I knew he didn't want me to kill, I knew what he wanted but I didn't have it in me to do as he wished. I slowly moved my right hand and wiped away a tear from his beautiful face before gently stroking his icy cheek. "You are so cold… freezing…" I whispered.

"I am?" Aden asked me "I don't feel cold. I guess ghosts would be cold though… I am dead you know." There was a silence between us, it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence nor was it comfortable, it was simply silence.

I guided A back to the bed where we sat and held each other. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that my lover's ghost was here with me now. It was not a possibility that it wasn't happening, it was definitely not a dream and if I was just seeing things Aden would not be solid, sure he was transparent and cold but I could touch him, he was real no doubt about it.

After a while of silence I asked him "how come you can't move on? I mean you ended your life yourself, doesn't that mean you want to die properly?"

"I thought I did, I really thought that I wanted to die but once I was dead and I saw how it affected you I… I knew that… that I… I can't move on without you!" he began to cry again "I… love you…" he barely managed to say between sobs and then he just kept saying those three words; I love you, over and over again.

I could help but feel happy upon hearing that even though the fact it made me happy made me feel guilty. Aden was really, madly, truly, deeply in love with me so much so that his spirit couldn't move on without mine.

"I love you too, my precious Angel," I said, only realising now that my nickname for him now had a double meaning; he was sweet and innocent but now also dead meaning he should be a real angel by now but wasn't. "I promise you that we will be together again. I just need to surpass L first and as soon as that's done we'll be together forever!"

"Okay…" Aden smiled weakly up at me, seemly he'd given up trying to stop me from killing. "Beyond, please can you just hold me?" His arms tightened around me as we lay down on the bed and I pulled him in close, holding his small frame protectively in my arms. "I don't know if you'll be able to see me in the morning; I've always been here but you could never see me, you may be able to see me now because it's Halloween, spirits are meant to come out tonight so that must have something to do with way you can see me now."

"Probably," I said sadly "the chances that your spirit is tied to Wammy's House is high, this'll probably be the last time I will see you until I die…" my own words hurt, I wanted to be with my Angel forever to think that I'd awake tomorrow to find him gone… it'll be horrid.

"I hope my spirit is tied to you, but it probably isn't if it was you probably would've been able to see me before…"

"Yeah… If I won't see you again I'm not going to sleep, I'll stay awake all night and hold you until you disappear!"

"Good, but Beyond even when you can't see me again just remember that I'll always be here, I can't move on without you. So I'll always be here next to you until you leave Wammy's and even then, I won't leave."

I nodded "yeah, ok and when it's my time to die we'll be together and nothing will ever separate us again!" It was my turn to weakly smile at him and he nodded back at me.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds before we were kissing passionately. We had our arms around each other tightly and Aden opened his mouth to let me push my tongue in the cold opening, our tongues danced for a while before Aden submitted to me. I rolled us over so we went from being side by side to me lying on top of him were we continued to kiss until we broke away for breath.

It was then that I couldn't help myself and I asked teasingly; "Weren't you naked when you died?" Once I said it I regretted it knowing that we really shouldn't talk about such things now and that we should be enjoying ourselves since we were given this one night to be together again when I thought I'd never see him again in life.

To my surprise Aden just laughed. "You'd prefer it if I was naked now?" He asked tilting his head to the side again as he smiled sweetly, he was still so innocent even after all the things I had done to him, sexually, in the past.

"Honestly, I don't care, I'm just glad you're here with me now. I'm guess I'm just curious as to why you are clothed."

"Well I wasn't totally naked when I died; I had my collar. I think the reason I found myself in clothes now is because I was buried in these…"

"Oh, I see, yeah that makes sense," I said feeling kind of dumb now for asking such a question.

"I don't know how they came to be covered in blood though, by the time I was dressed in these I had long since bled out. Perhaps it's just because the wound that killed me was the cuts to my wrists so blood ended up on my clothes in spirit form to show that or something…"

We both noticed that this subject was upsetting both of us so there was then a silent agreement to stop talking about this. We ended up spending the whole night kissing and talking like A was still alive. I had fun and we hadn't even removed each other's clothes or touched each other's cocks, we didn't have sex, we simply make out and talked randomly. We smiled, laughed, cried, kissed, talked, started at each other and spent the whole night together. I didn't care if A was cold against my skin or that I could literally see through him, I was just glad I could see his beautiful 'body' and hear his sweet, sweet voice and hold him in my arms.

As the night went on he slowly became more and more transparent until I could hardly see him anymore and his voice began to become quiet, just before he faded away completely we said our goodbyes, said we loved each other and that we'd be together soon and then he was gone at 6am. Gone; I couldn't hear, see, touch, hold or kiss him anymore and I felt my heart breaking all over again but I knew that soon I would be with him were I belonged. He really was there that night but I couldn't tell anyone about it, if I did I'd be sent to a mental hospital for sure so I kept it a secret and not long after I ran away to L.A to begin my murders…

Third Person P.O.V

Beyond Birthday had hoped he'd see A's ghost again every Halloween but he didn't. He concluded that either A's ghost was tied to Wammy's House or that he was insane, he preferred to believe the former. He killed people like he planned. The first few victims were only practice so he could kill perfectly when the time came to challenge L. He picked victims who were in some kind of trouble so he could frame someone else for the murder and so he would not attract L's attention yet and of course it worked. He went on to kill, Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash then attempt suicide but was arrested by Naomi Misora before he could die.

A stayed in Wammy's House in the room in which he died, no one moved in, not willing to sleep in a room where a boy took his own life or where a serial killer made his plans. A stayed awake all the time. He would sit quietly on the bed were he and Beyond use to make love all the time and silently cry and stare at the cuts on his wrists that never stopped bleeding. Sometimes he'd wander around Wammy's House, watching the new successors compete and play but they never looked his way and if they ran into him they'd pass straight through him and then shiver loudly for a brief second before going on their way shrugging it off. He thought that no one would ever see him that he'd be forgotten in no time and that he'd 'live' like this forever.

But he was seen again. Three times a year Aden Andrews would be seen by someone, on Halloween nights, on the anniversaries of his death and on his birthday. Children came crying to Roger telling him that there was a strange teenager walking around that they'd never seen before with what looked like blood on his arms. Roger told them to calm down and reassured them that there was no such person but they insisted that there was, when Roger asked what the teenager looked like he got an exact description of A. He brought it up with Watari, who in turn, told L. L told the men that he had deleted all of A's files and that all photos of him were locked in A and B's room (which no child would dare enter) it made all three of them rather puzzled as to how these children who had never seen A knew what he looked like and knew that the method of suicide was that he cut his wrists open.

Rumours of the ghost spread fast, Many were true but any new kid that was brought to the orphanage was told false stories of the sightings by older ones, the worst stories were told by Mello who even went as far as to make a small girl cry and panic when he said that A's ghost dragged people into the room he died in and cuts them up into tiny pieces. After that he and the girl were both told that A wasn't like that and that in life he was kind, that he never once hurt anyone and even went out of his way to help people even if they had hurt him in the past. They were told that even if A's ghost was real that he wouldn't hurt anyone and that no one had ever died in the orphanage except A.

People kept seeing A's ghost on those three days. Matt claimed to have seen him go into the room he died in and come out again, walk towards him and run in the opposite direction when he saw Matt staring at him. Even Near said that he saw A in the library and that he had pointed to a book on the shelf that was high up and difficult to see, A had then smiled at him. Near went to the shelf the book was on, claimed a ladder and picked the book up, but when he got down and turned back A was gone. As it turned out the book had helped Near score first in the rankings, it was as if A, L's first successor, had wanted Near to become the next L. This made Mello even more jealous, he kept saying that it wasn't fair that Near got help from A's ghost when he did not and that because of this Mello claimed that Near should be disqualified.

"If A's ghost helps one person he should help everyone!" Mello shouted as he paced the floor in anger when he found out about the sighting. "Why the fuck did he pick Near!?"

"Maybe you pissed him off Mel?" Matt said only half paying attention as he played his Game-boy. "You did spread bad rumours about him. I don't think he'd like being known as a killer especially since he was a really kind person."

"Or maybe he just sees more potential in me than you, Mello," Near added only to get punched in the face that resulted in a black eye. Hatred was growing in the young blonde. It was quite sad really the first generation's first and second had been lovers and now the forth generation's first and second hated each other especially on Mello's part, Near was just neutral like he was to everything.

Near's neutral attitude was the reason A decided to help him, A saw L in Near, he knew that Near didn't have the one thing that A had that stopped A from becoming L; Emotions. Near was emotionless which is why A was so sure he'd become L, he knew Near would've found the book on his own after a while, all A really did was save him some time.

A stayed in Wammy's House until the 21st of January 2004. He didn't know what it was but something made him go to L.A through teleportation (a power he didn't know he had as a ghost.) He went to the prison/asylum were Beyond Birthday was held and went into his padded cell to see him sitting on a uncomfortable looking bed, his horrid burns looking painful but A wasn't disgusted, he still loved him. The straitjacket Beyond had been wearing had been torn with a makeshift knife Beyond had smuggled in so his arms were free and clutching the knife as he stared down at it. Beyond looked up when he heard A's footsteps, he saw A clearly and was overcome with joy at seeing his lover again and dropped the knife on the floor and stood up to hug and kiss his angelic lover but when he was a step away from doing so Beyond collapsed with a scream of pain, clutching his chest… heart attack… Kira…

A when straight to his side, bent down and kissed him they both said "I love you" and then Beyond happily died in A's arms.

Prison guards came running in having heard Beyond's cry of pain, they saw the blonde teen dressed in blue with blood on his arms and they were about to demand to know how he got in and what he was doing when he suddenly disappeared with a huge smile on his face. No one ever saw A's ghost again and despite the guards saying that they defiantly saw him, there was no security camera had footage of him too prove he was ever there.

Beyond Birthday and Aden Andrews could finally be together again.


End file.
